mysticaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystica:The Game
Game Introduction Be whoever you want to be. Be the most powerful mage in galactic history. Be the greatest mage fighter in galactic history. Be the most skilled fighter in galactic history. Be the greatest criminal in galactic history. Be the richest criminal/person in galactic history. Be the greatest drug lord in galactic history. Be the greatest slaver in galactic history. Be the greatest supersoldier. Do Whatever You Want To Do... Usurp the Republic, and Change The Government of Aurora to A Government Type of Your Choosing Such as Theocracy- Lead a Theocracy where you rule as priest of a chosen God, or as God in the flesh. Empire- Lead a Empire. Junta- Control the Government With Military Force Absolute Monarchy- Rule as King or Queen A Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy And Changing The Economic System of Aurora To... Feudalism Controlled Capitalism Laissez-Faire Capitalism Socialism Communism Before Taking Over The Galaxy And... Redistributing Wealth In A Manner of Your Choosing Ending All Forms of Criminality of Your Choosing Ending All Criminality Genociding The Galaxy Of A Type or Types of People OF Your Choosing Before Genociding All Life in The Galaxy Excluding One's Self Before Genociding All Life in The Galaxy Including One's Self Check Out Current Default Ranks Differences between The Byond Game and The Novelette The setting of the Mystica: The Past is in an alternate universe from the setting of Mystica: The Byond Game. The setting of Mystica: The Past is a mixture of the United States and the Late Roman Republic, so writers can discuss subject matter thematically than on contemporary issues. The setting of the Mystica; The Byond game is whatever the host wishes for it to be. Mages are far weaker in the Novelette than in the game for reasons that spoilerific if I stated them. That's about it. Have fun! Gameplay The Eight Crime Lords , the most powerful men in the galaxy, one originating from every section of the Galaxy, fight to maintain their power, gain power, influence society, or to take over it completely. Every player in the game counts as at least one vote during the Aurora's Voting Sessions. All major powers are given a number of votes based off power to influence Aurora, every voting period. Every player in the game counts as at least one vote. For more information on influencing Auroran society, go here. Players can make alliances with, kill, dethrone or be dethroned by all of the other powers, big or small. Be a vigilante. Be a drug dealer. Be a space pirate. Be a cage fighter. Be all of these things at once if you desire and have the roleplaying skills to pull it off. Game Info Mystica:The Game is a 2D action roleplaying spinoff game made by KAStokes with the Byond Engine, built off of Dragonball Finale's source code by Dragonn/Tens. The Combat System Stats and Their Purposes: Mods: A mod stands for Stat Modifier. A mod multiplies how fast you gain in that stat. When you make a character, your stat mods are randomly chosen for you by the game system to replicate how genetics work in reality. So if you have a 1.5 strength compared to a strength mod of just 1, you will gain strength 1.5 times faster than the person with a strength mod of 1. Stat Caps: Stat caps are the point at which a character can no longer increase a stat any higher than it already is. This is affected by stat mods Strength: This is how much damage you inflict with melee or close range magic attacks. Offense: This counters your opponent's Defense, making you hit your opponent more often without them being able to dodge it. Defense: This counters an attacker's Offense, letting you have a better chance to dodge their attacks. A person with low defense is vulnerable to critical hits, the opponent will get critical hits on that person more often. Speed: This determines how fast you move, and the delay between your attacks, both energy and melee. Regeneration: This is how fast you recovery health, and how long you will remain unconscious if you become knocked out. Recovery: This is how fast you recover energy. Category:Pages Category:Byond Game